


En Tus Ojos

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Ama [...]sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes [...] ama el brillo desafiante en ellos, el amor que los hace parecer dos pedazos de piedra preciosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es mi segunda Respuesta para Reto FuckYeah de San Valentín '17. del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> Categoría: Inspiración en una canción romántica (técnicamente es romántica)
> 
> Book!Toothcup

**En Tus Ojos**

_Tener tus ojos, debe ser ilegal._

_Esa sonrisa peculiar._

_Tus manos calientan mi piel, solo de rozarla._

_No hay más que una sola versión, una sola muestra total de perfección._

**Ilegal – Cultura Profética**

No hay nada, absolutamente nada, en Hiccup Horrendous Haddock que Toothless no disfrute y adore aunque le cueste decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo al objeto de su devoción. Ama cada pequeña parte de su pequeño humano, cada centímetro de su cremosa piel plagada de pecas, cada hebra de su rojizo cabello, sobre todo la forma en que al sonreír se formaban en sus mejillas dos pequeños y ridículos hoyuelos, como siempre suele decirle para ocultar lo mucho que le gusta verlos.

Pero hay algo que disfruta más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más que su risa o sus caricias o su presencia misma aunque estaba muy ligada a ella. Ama con locura y casi desesperación sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que contrastan con sus propias escamas, ama el brillo desafiante en ellos, el amor que los hace parecer dos pedazos de piedra preciosa.

Cada mañana suspira, moviéndose ansioso por la almohada a la espera de que su humano abra sus ojos para que su día pudiera empezar realmente, y cada noche luego de silenciosos besos y caricias lamentaba verlos esconderse bajo las bolsas de carne que llama parpados hasta un día más.

Debe ser algún tipo de masoquista se dice a si mismo siempre, porque es un círculo vicioso estar allí todos los días a la expectativa, y luego cuando por fin los preciosos ojos de su humano saludan el mundo quedarse sin aire. Es patético, lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero mientras nadie más que él mismo y sus escamas mudadas lo sepan entonces no tenía de que preocuparse.

Debería irse piensa suspirando bajito, insuflando humo por la nariz tratando de apartar la vista del hermoso rostro de su pequeño Hiccup. Debería irse a su cesto de heno, lana y tela, dormir por un largo rato hasta que el pelirrojo se levante para instarle a ir a desayunar. Debería, piensa acercándose más lamiendo los labios de su pequeño, dejar de lado esa estúpida obsesión por los ojos esmeraldas que le hacen flaquear y tartamudear más de lo usual.

Debería…

—Hmm —el quejido de Hiccup le hace mirar ávidamente hacia arriba donde el pequeño parpadea varias veces frotando su rostro mientras se estira. Con el aliento contenido observa al chico abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente.

La habitación parece llenarse de una luz totalmente diferente a la de las antorchas y la del sol que empieza a colarse, su corazón bombea rápidamente golpeando contra sus pequeñas costillas a la par que todo el aliento se le escapa en un suspiro embobado cuando Hiccup sonríe y sus ojos resplandecen como nunca.

— _Buenos días Toothless, ¿vamos a desayunar?_ —su voz aún está adormilada pero llena de energía.

El pelirrojo se levanta acariciando suave sus escamas haciéndole arder de pies a cabeza y suspirar una vez más antes de aletear hacia él para posarse en sus hombros. Como su Hiccup Horrendous Haddock no hay dos, y está total y absolutamente feliz de poder compartir un día más con él.

Aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta.


End file.
